Bloody Cliche
by TinkerBell14934
Summary: A story of Cliches. DHr rated t for laguage
1. Oh My God we are so hot

"Oh my God, Hermione, do you, like, think that like, the guys will, like, like our new look?" Ginny and Hermione had spent some time over the summer I California and a girl there that lived next to them agreed to give them a make-over. Now Hermione's hair was straight, cut up to her shoulder, and layered. Oh, and blonde. Ginny was still a redhead but hers was down to her butt, texture, and wavy.

"More important, do you, like, think, like, Draco Malfoy will, like, like them?" Ginny smirked at Hermione.

"Like, totally. We are some, like, hott chicks," Both girls laughed

Hermione and Ginny also had gotten big boobies and small waists and big assesover the summer. They where the typical Californian babes.

Hermione and Ginny entered platform 9¾ and bumped into a one Draco Malfoy. Well, rather, Hermione did because this author says that Hermione and Draco are going to be the pairing in this story.

Draco spun around and caught her in mid air. He stood her up an apologized to her not realizing it was her. The author enter the story for a moment and slapped Draco upside his head and whispered something in his ear before disappearing just as she had entered.

His eyes opened wide in shock and then someone pushed into her and pushed her into his arms where they ended up kissing for no apparent reason. Hermione pulled away from a very tall and muscular Draco which the author is just now putting that he is tall and muscular because she forgot to before.

Hermione pulled away and then out pops a very ghetto Harry and Ron. Harry's pants were falling down and he had grown a good 5 inches so now he was 6'6" and Ron, whose pants were also falling down, had grown a good 7 inches to where now he was 6'8". They are both muscular from Quidditch which confuses this author because how can you get muscular from sitting on a broom.

Ginny was no where to be found as she had run off with Blaise Zambini to go snog in the luggage car as soon as the attention was drawn from her to them.

Harry started rapping, "Yo, Bitch, get off her. She don't want yo filthy hands on her. She is a jewel, you are a mule. She belongs to my man Ron herre, he don't want yo anywhere near her."

Suddenly, music was heard. **Drop your glasses, shake your asses** and Hermione dropped down against Malfoy and slowly rose back up shaking her ass in his "area".

"Yo, fucker, get it straight. I don't belong to no one, a'ight. Remember dat," Hermione turned and gave Draco a slow drawn out kiss and the music ended as quickly as it started. Hermione looked up at Draco realizing that she loved him while at the same moment Draco realized that he loved her.

"I love you Draco, I want to fuck you and have little Dracos," Hermione said.

"Let's run off and get married," Draco looked her in the eye and pulled her up into his arms.

"Yes, lets," Hermione giggled.

And they lived Happily ever after with a million little Dracos and Hermiones running around Malfoy Manor. Since Draco's dad was dead, for some unexplained reason that the author can't even know for sure, it really didn't matter.

The End

Amber: Bloody Cliché

Draco: Well, I quite like them especially-

Amber: Draco was cut off by Hermione who now has her hand on his mouth.

Hermione: Well, I can't have him broad casting it now can I?

Hermione drags Draco off and out of site.

Hope you like R&R plz.

Amber


	2. Another Chapter Wow!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Harry Potter.

Well, the author decided that she really didn't mean she was going to end it there. No, in-fact she might keep going or she might end it at the end of this chapter. Anyways, So Hermione and Draco didn't run of and have a million little babies. Far from it.

No he dropped her and climbed on the train even though he deliberately saved her from hitting the ground in the first place. Hermione muttered, "Stupid Ferret," Even though they never referred to him as Ferret in the books. Hermione walked onto the train and opened a closet. Ginny and Blaise stumbled out. Hermione rolled her beautiful brown eyes and walked into the nearest compartment which happened to be the compartment that Draco was sitting in.

Alone.

(Hermione: wait, why is he alone?

Amber: because you and him are going to snog.

Hermione: Why?

Amber: Because I say so.

Hermione: oh okay.)

And with that Hermione walked over to Draco and sat on his lap. She kissed him with passion that this author is to lazy to write in feeling up his well, toned abs, that he got from Quidditch.

(Amber: Explain again how you could get muscular from sitting on a broom.

Draco: Well, you have to steer the broom and you have to work out and stuff to get in shape and you have to…)

Draco kissed back running his hands up inside her shirt feeling her DD cup boobies.

(Amber: Okay she has grown a little over the summer how does she have DD when she was like a A?

Hermione: you tell me they are killing my back and you're the author. )

That's all for now sorry so short.

Amber


	3. Train ride

Since the author forgot what she wrote in the last chapter, we shall start off at the beginning of the train ride. Hermione walked on board the train with her luggage. Even though her luggage is really heavy she can carry it because she's a macho girl.

Hermione bumped into someone and fell to the ground. The author pops into the scene and looks for Hermione's luggage but it appears that she lost it or it disappeared because it was just behind Hermione. The author shakes her head and pops back out.

Hermione looks up and looks into the face of her true love, Draco. He helps her up and bends down to kiss her.

(Amber: since when does she have to be short? She can be as tall as him.

Hermione I am as tall as him yet people like to think him really, really tall.)

Hermione kissed him back and then she totally realized who it was and pushed him off making him fall on his back. Hermione walked over him giving him a perfect view of her panties. Red lace thongs…

Hermione walked down to her compartment and put her luggage up in the luggage racks. She sat down and pulled out a nail file. Draco walked in and sat down. About five minutes later they got on their robes and then about five minutes after that they arrived at the school. (Isn't it funny how fast these train rides go…)

Hermione walked out onto Hogsmeade station and got in a carriage…

Sorry so short my muse died yesterday…  poor muse…  
Amber

Ps. someone left in a review that Hermione indeed did call him a ferret once. Remember "Twitchy little ferret, aren't we, Malfoy?"


	4. Woah we are at Hogwarts

Sorry it's been so long… Here is the newest chapter…

Hermione walked out of the train and just walked up to a carrige and got in not caring who was in it and just sitting down and pulling out a nail file…

Draco walked into the carriage and sat down looking at her… The carriage took off and Hermione looked at him and just stare before getting up and walking over to him and sitting on his lap seeing as the bench was only built for one person oviously… (Which in the book about five or six people can fit into a carriage and in all the stories only Draco and Hermione get a carriage all to them selves to snog.)

Hermione pushed him on to his back on the now longer bench and straddled him and broke off and climbed out of the carriage as it came to a halt…

Hermione walked into the castle and sat down at any old table as there weren't anymore house tables because of this whole unity crap and when draco walked in after his little problem was fixed, he sat down next to her and fingered her at the table and this author is not gonna go into any detail because he is to lazy too. The didn't listen to Dumbledore's speech even though Hermione always listens to the speech…

McGonagall showed them to there room after the feast and disappeared and they have to share a bathroom and a common room even though there is like a lot of space in the castle and the should probably get there own dormitory each but this author wants to have them shag on the carpet…

Well, I will try to add more and who knows I might tomorrow.\

(Hermione: didn't we already shag?

Amber: No, I said you ran off and made a million little dracos.)

Amber


	5. Speeling errors and Tom Feltin

Bloody Clichés

**Okay another one of my pet Peeves is when people don't spell things correctly. I know a girl on here who is dyslexic and she writes beautiful stories with almost no spelling or grammar wrong. Why? It's a thing call Spell Check. It checks grammar and spelling so we don't have to. So in this chapter, there are a lot of easy words mis-spelled on purpose. **

Hermione walked up to Malfoy, stuck out her hand, and shoved it in his face all Valey Girl Style. "You leave me alone in my rome and I will leave you alone in urs. Got it?"

Draco ran a perfectly manecurd hand through his hare and said for her to get her stooped hand out of his bllody face.

"I didn't know that ur face was bllody. It looks clean to mee." She said it a dumb blonde fashion. "Oh well, good night drakey." She rane up to him and keesed him on the month before running away. To her rome. She went upstairs and loked herself in the loo and rote in her dairy about Draco and how much he loked like Tom Feltin.

**More later. But this is atrocious. I purposely speel (hehe) Felton (Feltin), Locked (Loked), looked (loked), Room (Rome), valley (valley), yours (urs), manicured (Manecurd), bloody (bllody), your (ur), me (mee), Ran (rane), kissed (keesed), and probably more. I have done it before and it irks me to no end. Well, gtg. (lol). **

**Amber**

**Hermione: Amber, first you make me valley girl, hanging all over Draco and shagging like bunnies. Now I can't talk right. Even worse, in that RPG, your making me cuddle up to Zacharias. You're pushing the line. **

**Amber: But, but… People think it's great. Be happy for me… And you… you're getting great publicity…**

**Draco: Hermione just Lay off her. She couldn't use Ron or Harry in this chapter because they are on protest and so it's really short so bear with her…**

**(Sorry, it's funny. It's weird and I have to add it. )**

**Hermione gives Draco the evil eye and Draco runs away Hermione: Come back here so I can bite your knee caps off. **

**Amber**


End file.
